governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Development Plan, Pune
Introduction to the Development Planning Process # The Development Plan (DP) process is guided by the Maharashtra Regional and Town Planning Act (MR&TP Act of 1966) which was put in place roughly 40 years ago (Overview of Process) and which defines the contents as well as the process for the DP. (note – the State had appointed a committee in 90's to review and suggest changes to the MR&TP Act to make it more relevant in the current environment of rapid urbanization - specially in the case of start implementing the town planning schemes at the draft stage) # The DP usually contains Land Use, Zoning, planned Roads, Civic Amenities and Infrastructure, Development Control rules,and a Financial Summary showing projected implementation costs (although these may not be laid out in a phase wise manner over the plan period) # The typical process for creating the DP is as follows: ## The Urban Local Body that is undertaking the Development Plan notifies the public of its intent to prepare a new DP and specify the boundaries that the plan will cover. ## The Existing Land Use (ELU) map is created (and published?) within 6 months of the notification date. The ELU Survey has being commissioned by PMC and is being undertaken by College of Engineering, Pune ELU Terms of Reference ## Various demographic, economic, and other data is collected by the town planners and population projections are made for the plan period See Projections from Pune Demographic Survey, Demographic Survey Terms of Reference and Socio-economic Survey Terms of Reference ## Planning norms (which are specified by the Regional Planning Authority) are used to project infrastructure and civic amenities required to support t projected population ## The draft Development Plan is prepared clearly identifying land reservations, planned road network and civic amenities – in addition new Development Control rules are also formulatedto regulate all development over the plan period – this is supposed to happen within two years from the declaration of intent ## The Draft DP is made available to the public for suggestions and objections for a 60 day period. ## A Planning Committee (typically consisting of 4 members appointed by the State Government plus 2-3 elected officials) is established to review the input received from the public and to recommends changes to the DP ## The town planners modify the DP based on the recommendations of the Planning Committee and the resultant plan is submitted to the State Urban Development department for final approval ## The State UD department may make additional modifications prior to approval ## If in either of the last two steps the DP changes substantially (more than 10%) then the MR&TP requires that public input again be sought for a 60 day period. # Once the DP is approved, any changes to this DP (either to land use or reservations or development control rules) are required to be published for public comments and objections prior to implementation.It appears that there are a large number of changes to the plan over its lifespan but most of these changes elicit very little public input. Steering Committee In order to seek inputs to the development plan the PMC has set-up an ad hoc committee of stakeholders representing various sectors. While the committee is in no way a statutory body and thus has no formal role, it is an attempt to involve public at large in this crucial activity so that there is greater understanding and ownership of the plan. Details of various discussions, points raised and progress on DP activities can be found here. Sustainable City Planning for Pune Through a collaborative project with the Pune Municipal Corporation (PMC) the Swedish International Development Cooperation Agency (Sida) is supporting a process for Sustainable City Planning in Pune with a focus on Mobility/Urban Transport and Land Use Planning. Some useful material from the Royal Town Planning Institute : What Planning Does : On Community Planning Category:Maharashtra Category:Development Plan Category:Process